


A Couple of Students Meet

by IvanW



Series: Starfleet Academy [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mentions of Gary Mitchell, One Shot, Romance, Starfleet Academy, beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim meets a fellow student at the start of class
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Starfleet Academy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457392
Comments: 26
Kudos: 223





	A Couple of Students Meet

Jim Kirk hadn’t heard much about whoever the instructor was for this particular class, Battle Strategy, but he had heard from Gary Mitchell that he was a hard ass who was unpopular with cadets.

Jim liked to arrive early when he could. Which probably most wouldn’t expect of him. He guessed they would assume he ran into his classes at the last possible minute.

Nope.

So he was the first to arrive. Or rather, he arrived at the same time as a Vulcan student. And man was he gorgeous. Tall, dark, and stormy. Well, sorta anyway.

He had just that sort of snooty aloofness Jim found super sexy. Yeah he was weird like that.

He hadn’t met any Vulcans before. There wasn’t really a reason to hang out in Riverside, ship building plant there notwithstanding, but Jim knew enough about Vulcans to know they wouldn’t appreciate a handshake or over exuberance.

“Hi. Jim Kirk.”

“Spock.”

Jim offered up his best smile and seeing Spock blink rather slowly at him, like a cat, really, made Jim think that smile wasn’t totally lost on him.

“First day of class, huh?”

“Indeed.”

“I’m a command student so I’m especially interested in this class.” Jim paused to glance at the door of the class. So far no one else had arrived. “But I’ve heard bad things about the instructor from a buddy of mine.”

“Have you?” Spock murmured. “What has your buddy said?”

“That the old coot who teaches this class has a stick up his ass a mile wide and everyone hates him. He’s a real hard ass and will expect a lot of homework. You’ll want to pull your hair out.”

“I see. And knowing all this from your _buddy,_ you chose to take this course from this instructor nonetheless.”

Jim nodded. “There’s another one on Wednesdays at ten. Same course. But sometimes on Tuesday nights I volunteer at the Children’s Hospital and some of it can run rather late, you know, and be kind of emotionally draining. I try to keep my Wednesday classes for the afternoon rather than the morning.”

“That makes sense. And your volunteer time is commendable.”

Jim turned red at the compliment. He didn’t want to seem like he was bragging or anything.

“Uh, yeah, thanks. Plus, Gary didn’t really tell me until after I’d signed up for this class.”

Jim turned to look at the door as other students began to pile in.

“Hey, you want to sit together in the back? We better choose our seats back there before it fills up.”

Spock followed his gaze. He shook his head. “I need to be in the front, I am afraid.”

“Oh. Oh okay. I can sit up front, I guess. I just kind of prefer not to be noticed.”

“Believe me, I doubt that you can go unnoticed.”

Jim smiled a little. “Meaning?”

Spock shrugged. “I am certain you are aware of your aesthetic appeal.”

His smile broadened. “I think you just called me cute.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed.”

“Well.” Jim felt a bit warm inside. “I have to say I think you’re pretty cute too.”

Spock glanced at the door as more students came in. “Class is about to start. You should take your seat.”

“Right.” Jim started to turn toward the row of seats in the front. “But first. Um, would you…would you like to have dinner with me or something? Sometime.”

Spock did not reply at first and Jim could see the clear indications of reluctance in Spock’s eyes and expression. And though Jim couldn’t quash his own disappointment, he resolved to try.

“It’s fine that you don’t want to.”

Spock pursed his lips. “Please find a seat, Cadet.”

Jim blinked. “Uh. Okay.”

He sat in the first available seat on the end of the first row. And he waited for Spock to sit beside him. Or at least in the front row if he didn’t want to sit with Jim. So he was surprised when Spock removed the coat he’d been wearing, in fact Jim thought it strange to be wearing a coat as he hadn’t thought it was cold, but maybe Vulcans…

Spock hung his coat on a rack by the podium and then tugged down on his black instructor’s uniform.

He walked to the podium.

“Good Morning. I am Professor Spock.”

And Jim, who slunk down in his chair, had one thought.

_I’m going to kill Gary._

****

As the class ended, Jim scrambled up out of his chair as quickly as he could, making an immediate beeline for the door.

“Cadet Kirk, a word, please.”

 _Damn it_.

Jim had a panicked moment where he almost ran out the door anyway. He’d just switch his class to the Wednesday one. Ten wasn’t that early. He could totally do it.

But he turned around, resigned, and walked over to Spock’s podium. He didn’t look at Jim for a while. He continued to work on the device he had in front of him.

Swell, Jim thought, he’s planning on making me sweat, apparently.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Spock looked up and met Jim’s gaze.

“I have just transferred you out of my class.”

Jim stared. “What?”

“You have been moved to the Wednesday class at ten with Commander Lawson. I understand your concerns with relation to your Tuesday evening activities, but under the circumstances I believe that class would better suit your needs.”

Jim’s mouth hung open. “Uh. Okay. Sure.”

“And if you are free this evening, I would like to go out to dinner tonight.”

“Uh.”

Spock arched a brow. “Does your invitation to dinner not stand?”

“It does, yeah. I just…”

“You cannot be my student if we are to date,” Spock said, simply.

“Oh.” Jim shook his head, trying to clear it. “Oh.”

“That was your intention was it not? When we exchanged declarations as to our mutual attraction.”

“Yes. I mean, absolutely. Just…you’re not mad about…”

“I presume your buddy is Gary Mitchell.”

“Was, yeah,” Jim said. “How’d you know?”

“He had a difficult time in my class. I am not surprised he told you things about me.”

“Hm. And he was clearly pulling my leg about a lot of it. I’m sorry.”

“I am not offended. Except, perhaps, I am hardly a ‘coot’.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah. You aren’t. I’d love to have dinner tonight.”

“I look forward to it. I will meet you at the oak tree by the dormitories at seven. Think about where you would like to go.”

“I’ll be there.” Jim winked. “See ya, professor.” 

And he left Spock’s class, in a very improved mood. And with a lot of hope for his future at the Academy and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be for one of my September flashes on my blog, but decided to share it here. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
